


heart made of stone

by monstermetaphor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermetaphor/pseuds/monstermetaphor
Summary: Most think Alyssa Chang has the coldest, bitchiest heart of anyone in the Salvatore School. She wishes that were true.A study of Alyssa’s relationships with seven of her classmates + one person who managed to see all of her without trying.
Relationships: Alyssa Chang & Hope Mikaelson, Alyssa Chang & Josie Saltzman, Alyssa Chang & Penelope Park, Alyssa Chang / Kaleb Hawkins, Alyssa Chang/Hope Mikaelson, Alyssa Chang/Jed, Alyssa Chang/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	heart made of stone

Most know Alyssa Chang as the coldest, bitchiest, most heartless drama queen at the Salvatore Boarding School. There are a few who don’t, but only because they ascribe that title to Lizzie Saltzman or Penelope Park instead. There isn’t one student who will argue those adjectives describe her to a T. But contrary to popular belief, Alyssa does have some semblance of a heart, and her feelings about her classmates are often more complicated. She often wishes her heart was as straightforward as her persona. 

i. M.G

Milton Greasley is like no one else in the Salvatore School, like no one else Alyssa has ever known. The first thing she ever noticed about Milton was his smile. He was with the Saltzman girls, laughing at something Lizzie had said. His grin was always several frequencies brighter when looking at the blonde, a knowledge that would send a pang through her many times in the future. As much as she believes intelligence to be a way to power, this realization made her so weak the first time it came to her. Another thing about Milton is that he’s honest. Not the blunt, cruel honestly she’s accustomed to being the victim - and perpetrator - of, no, just genuinely transparent about everything he thinks, feels and does. For a girl who’s whole life has been curated and controlled by other people’s lies, that honesty is more precious than gold. Perhaps that’s why she fell in love with him. Well, whether or not what she feels is love, she can’t say. Only that it’s how she imagines love would feel, if she were a person, and In this school she never has been.

ii. Penelope 

Alyssa has never liked Penelope Park. The girl is manipulative in a way that turns even her stomach. Alyssa may be ruthless, even cruel, but she doesn’t revel in making everyone around her feel like marionettes in a one woman puppet show. Her harshness is a blade honed to perfection, one that is wielded in the name of justice for what the Saltzman’s and Emma took from her. Penelope’s was something far showier, akin to a snake’s gleaming black venom. She didn’t understand how someone as open and pure of heart as Milton could be friends with her, or how quiet, meek Josie could embrace the fire that was Pez without being engulfed. Perhaps the thing she hates most about the other dark skinned brunette is simply that; whatever makes her the way she is doesn’t make her unloveable. Alyssa is full of hate - and envy. 

iii. Hope 

If there’s one person in the school more reviled by the Saltzmans than her, it’s Hope Mikaelson. Here’s the thing: Alyssa loathes Hope. She hates her whole chosen one bit, that this whiny white girl is seen as the most important person in the school, so much so that she could attempt to murder her to-be-boyfriend and the headmaster would just tell her this was her father. If she’d done something like that, her mind would be wiped or worse. More than that, her personality is horrible. All she ever does is boss people around, or snark at them, or both, when she deems someone important enough to speak to at all. However, there are certain things Alyssa doesn’t hate about Hope. She’s partial to her eyes, which are piercing and azure. She doesn’t mind the red cascades of her hair. She certainly can think of worse things than the curve of her body under that drab Salvatore School uniform. It’s understandable that when saddled with the tribrid as a roommate, Alyssa is more than a little pissed off.

iv. Jed 

Jed is.. Jed. There’s not much else to it, that Alyssa can tell anyway. Not that she’s put much effort into learning about what makes Jed tick. He’s handsome, and looks at her adoringly. She almost feels bad about being who she is, but that doesn’t stop her from pressing him harder into Hope’s mattress as he moans her name. 

v. Josie 

For the most part, Alyssa doesn’t think about Josie Saltzman. She was always such a shadow to her sisters flame; even when they both tormented her it was easy to focus on Lizzie’s smirk and forget about her involvement. As time went by, she resented Josie just as much as her sister, for never intervening and sometimes seeming to enjoy the power in a way that made her boil. And then the merge happened, and Alyssa hates Josie almost as much as she hated her father. 

iv. Kaleb 

While she was locked up like a criminal for doing to Alaric what he’d done to others, Alyssa felt little remorse for her actions. After all, they had all gotten back safely, and if he hadn’t it would be no big loss as far as she was concerned. She was glad to not be responsible for the twins deaths however, she hated them but not that much. Though she’d never admit it, life in the prison was getting to her. She missed her room, her classes, practicing binding spells in the library, eating something instead of ham sandwiches. The one highlight of her day was Kaleb. He talked to her like a person and not a war criminal. He was hilarious and unafraid to call her out on her shit. It’s new, and she thinks she likes it.

vii. Lizzie 

As long as Alyssa Chang and Elizabeth Saltzman have known each other, their relationship has electrostatic; full of barbs and burn marks and rumors and both girls need for any type of respect, even if it stemed from fear. Despite Alaric’s best efforts, Alyssa will always remember the glee on the blonde’s face as she and her friends laughed at Alyssa. She will also always remember the panic she felt after Lizzie was taken to the infirmary. Over the years, Lizzie has changed. She’s more self aware and less selfish, any idiot could see that if they actually tried. Alyssa has to admit to herself that it can be fun, competing for the title of hbic with such a dynamic, sharp, hot witch. When Lizzie asks her to look into her mind she’s amazed by how much compassion is there, for her sister and for everyone else around her. Despite her proclamation, Alyssa doubts these selfless tendencies are as new as Lizzie is telling herself. She wonders what would happen if she told her...  
But then Josie has to ruin everything.

—-

Hope isn’t in her room, but someone else is. 

“Hello Gandalf the white,” Lizzie says.  
Alyssa hides a smile, before turning to Lizzie and away from her nightstand. 

“Oh, your sister didn’t let me keep the robes. And if she had, I’d still be me.”

Lizzie looked almost.. nervous? “  
Well, good.” she said. And then in a more normal tone, “There needs to be one person at this school as hated as me.”

Alyssa frowned. “They don’t seem to hate you anymore, thanks to M.G.”

Lizzie started to smile, then seemed to give up. “Sure they do now, but in a week I’ll go back to my bitchy, broken ways and they’ll wish I was in a coffin.”

Alyssa looked up sharply. “Don’t day that.”

Lizzie looked confused. “What, bitchy?”

“No, you are a bitch but your not broken.”

Lizzie stared, then quickly regained her composure. “Yeah, same to you. And I am sorry for what my dad did, and if I ever made you feel that way..” 

Alyssa held up a hand. “Don’t go soft on me Saltzman.” 

Lizzie grinned. “So you like me rough then?” She winced. “God, I meant-“

Alyssa leaned forward, and Lizzie closed the gap.


End file.
